Hand of Five Poisons (episode)
|next= }} "Hand of Five Poisons" is the sixth and final episode of the first season of Into the Badlands. It aired on December 20, 2015. Synopsis Sunny and M.K. fight to escape Quinn's grip once and for all; the Baron's enemies conspire to take him down and change the Badlands forever.[http://www.amc.com/shows/into-the-badlands/season-1/episode-06-hand-of-five-poisons Into the Badlands - AMC] Plot Sunny leaves the fort and heads to the River King's place. When he arrives, he gives him the "head" of M.K.. The River King grabs a poster of M.K. and asks Sunny if this is really him. Sunny tells him that "M.K." confessed to him about being the perp before he clipped him. The River King takes it and tells Sunny to come with his friends at midnight or he will leave him behind. Elsewhere, one of Penrith's men go to a seemingly abandoned cathedral. Inside are three monks who stare at him. The man tells them that Penrith has found a "dark one" and shows them the poster. The monks go to their car with a box and head out. At the town, Sunny goes to Veil's clinic and says that she cannot go to Quinn or he may be unable to get her out. Veil asks him if he killed her parents, and Sunny reminds her that it was Quinn who killed them. Veil is upset that Sunny had lied to her and did not attempt to do anything to stop Quinn from killing her parents. Back at the fort, Lydia treats Jade who was poisoned. Quinn comes in and is enraged that Lydia poisoned Jade with monkshadow flowers and orders her out of the fort. Lydia insists that she is innocent but Quinn does not believe her. Outside the fort gates, Quinn's Clippers escort Lydia out of the fort. Ryder approaches and gives Lydia the religious icons and says farewell to her. In response, Lydia tells him that he won't last a day without her before leaving. Veil is captured by The Widow's Butterflies and is taken to her. The Widow asks Veil to treat her slash wound. Veil, suspicious of her motives asks her if she will be able to leave if she helps her recover. She gives her something and stitches the wound. Veil asks her who did this and the Widow tells her that Sunny did it. Before leaving, Veil leaves three small bottles for the Widow. She tells her that two of them contain poison while the third is the tincture. Grateful for her assistance, the Widow asks Tilda to escort Veil back to the town. Tilda puts a blindfold over Veil before leaving. Outside the town, Veil tells Tilda that the blue bottle is the tincture and tells her that her mother should not be forcing her sisters to fight for their cause. She tells her that the decision to save the Widow is her choice before leaving. In Jacobee's lands, Zypher overlooks his lands. Ryder comes and says that once Jacobee clips Quinn, Zypher will clip Jacobee. Zypher asks Ryder if they should tell the Widow about it, but Ryder assures her that the Widow is in a ditch somewhere dying of her wounds. At the church ruins, Lydia approaches Penrith and asks for redemption. Her request is denied until she shows the icons, saying that even though she was with Quinn, she still stuck to religion. Penrith tells her that it is possible to redeem herself in front of him. Quinn realized what Sunny has been hiding from him and locks him in the dungeon. Quinn is upset with Sunny's betrayal. Before leaving, Sunny promises that he'll clip him when he gets out. Back at the mansion, Quinn calls M.K. and tells him that if he does whatever he says, he'll spare Sunny and bring Tilda to the fort for protection. Knowing that M.K. is a virgin, he offers to take him to the dollhouse where he can practice, as Quinn does not want M.K. feeling embarrassed for failing to have proper sex with Tilda. Back at the dungeon, Waldo approaches the cell. A Clipper tells him that no one can talk with him. Waldo hits the Clipper in the groin, causing him to fall and allowing Waldo to snap his neck. He unlocks the cell and breaks Sunny out. Sunny asks why he freed him and after a short conversation, realizes that he is the traitor inside the fort. Despite this, Waldo tells him that he sides with the winners and discloses the ambush to Sunny. He tells him to leave M.K. before it is too late and that he and Veil should get out while they can. Before Sunny leaves, he throws a pendant to him, saying that it was around his neck when he found him and that he should've either left him alone or killed him as this wasn't the life he wanted him to have. Sunny looks at the pendant and realizes it is the same as M.K.'s. At the town, Quinn and M.K. walk along the main street. M.K. realizes something is wrong due to the lack of people and Quinn knows it too. Quinn calls the hiding men out and is not surprised to see that Jacobee is behind this. He then notices Ryder and is upset that he has sided with him. Ryder tells him that he reminded him that "a man takes what he wants", but Quinn tells him that he took power by himself and not with the assistance of others. Quinn slashes M.K. on the right shoulder before hiding. M.K.'s eyes turn black and Jacobee attacks him. Jacobee is quickly overpowered and is thrown into a building by M.K.'s attacks. Quinn hides from the fight but bumps into Sunny, who impales him with his sword, seemingly killing Quinn and fulfilling Sunny's promise of clipping him. Outside on the street, Jacobee's men are overpowered and killed by M.K.. Ryder looks at him in shock, overpowered by M.K. also. Before M.K. is able to punch and kill Ryder, Sunny stops him and tells him that he can control it. Ryder flees from the area and Sunny is knocked back into a car. The three monks disembark from the car and fight M.K. with precision, using pressure points to disable him. Sunny says that they won't leave without fighting him. A fistfight ensues between Sunny and two of the monks before the third one joins in. Sunny grabs his sword and fights the third monk, managing to cut him. Like M.K., the monks' eyes turn dark and they easily overpower Sunny before returning to normal. A mysterious figure shadows over Sunny. Penrith oversees the ritual Lydia is taking and the final step is to cleanse herself into the frog pool. Lydia submerges herself and returns back. Penrith hugs Lydia, welcoming her back from the dark. At the town, Veil returns and finds Sunny's sword, broken by the monks during the fight. The River King's boat moves on the river and Sunny is seen tied to a support beam. The River King tells him that no one double-crosses him and tells him he plans to sell him as he is not a killer. Elsewhere in the Badlands, the monk's car travels through the desert while M.K. realizes that they may be unable to redeem themselves and that the journey is just starting. References Category:Season 1